Meet the Wolf
by PowerRangers1998
Summary: What happens when Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo visit Camp Jupiter. Well trouble most likely. Or maybe it is all just a prank. One-shots.
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Wolf

I don't own anything.

Meet the Wolf

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico went to Camp Jupiter to visit Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Reyna, Frank, and Hazel meet them on the field of Mars.

"Welcome," greeted Reyna.

"Hey guys," greeted Percy.

What are we going to do today," asked Annabeth.

"Well, Reyna going to finish up some paperwork. Hazel and I are going to show the ones who haven't seen New Rome around," answered Frank.

"Sounds great," said Piper. Even though Jason showed her around the last time she was here, Piper didn't get to see the whole thing. Nico looked like he wanted to hang out with Reyna but a look from Reyna said they will hang out later.

Frank, Hazel, and Jason gave them a tour of New Rome. Jason stuck around because he wanted to stay with Piper. Jason left when the tour was done because an old friend of his asked him for a spar, so he left. Frank then left to help Reyna and Hazel had to do some training.

"So what do we do now?" asked Leo.

"Get something to eat," answered Percy. With that they all toward a show that sells food but Leo stop when he saw a flash of sliver. Leo looked over and saw a huge wolf then he blinked and it was gone. Leo gasped.

"What is wrong Leo?" asked Annabeth.

"I saw a huge wolf," answered Leo pointing.

"I don't see anything," said Piper. The others agree with her.

"It was there only for a second," said Leo.

"Are you sure you are just not seeing things?" asked Nico.

"I am not seeing things," asked Leo hotly.

"Lupa's wolves don't visit Camp Leo," said Percy.

"Why don't we just drop it and get something to eat?" asked Annabeth. All of them agreed and went to get something to eat. When everyone sat down to eat, Leo saw a pretty girl and got up to say hi. Everyone turn to watch. Percy had set his burger down and watched Leo. When Percy turn back he saw a flash of sliver and his burger was gone and so was Leo's and Annabeth's.

"Hey were my burger?" asked Percy. This caused everyone to turn back to the table and Leo to come back to the table.

"Mime and Leo's burgers are gone too," said Annabeth.

"What happen, Percy?" asked Piper.

"I turn back to the table and saw a flash of sliver and then the burgers were gone," answered Percy.

"See I told you I wasn't seeing things. I saw a flash of silver then saw a silver wolf," said Leo.

"Or both of you guys are going insane," said Nico.

"I am not going insane," said Leo.

"Why don't we all clam down and just get new burgers," said Annabeth.

"Good idea Annabeth," said Piper. Annabeth, Percy, and Leo all got a new burger and ate. They then went to the Garden of Bacchus because Annabeth wanted to show them the view and they got hot chocolate on the way.

Piper sat her hot chocolate down, went up beside Annabeth, and said, "The view is great."

"I know. Reyna took me here the last time we were here," said Annabeth. Piper then turned back to her hot chocolate to get only to see a flash of sliver and the hot chocolate gone.

"My hot chocolate is gone," said Piper.

"What happen, Piper?" asked Annabeth.

"I turn around to get my hot chocolate but saw a flash a sliver and my hot chocolate was gone," answered Piper.

"See Percy and I aren't going insane. We did see something. And it is that wolf I saw," said Percy.

"Are all three of you guys are going insane," mutter Nico. Nobody paid Nico attention.

"Well why don't we just get Piper a new hot chocolate, go, and tell Reyna and Frank. Maybe they know something," said Annabeth.

"Great idea Annabeth," said Percy. Piper got a new hot chocolate and then them to where Frank and Reyna would be. On the way there, Annabeth was looking around. Annabeth stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of sliver.

"What is it Annabeth," asked Percy.

"I just saw a flash of sliver," answered Annabeth.

"See. Piper, Percy, and I are not going insane," said Leo.

"Are all of you guys are going insane," said Nico.

"Alright, something has to be going on," said Piper.

"Yay. We all except Nico saw a flash of silver," said Annabeth. All of them headed off again. When they got to where Reyna and Frank are Hazel and Jason were already there.

"Is there a problem guys?" asked Frank.

"Yes there is," answered Nico, "They are seeing things."

"No we are not. Here's what happen. I saw a flash of sliver and looked over to see a sliver wolf," said Leo.

"Then when we were eating, Leo saw a pretty girl, went to talk to her, we all watched him, when I turn back to the table, I saw a flash of sliver, and mime, Leo, and Annabeth's burgers were gone," said Percy.

"Then we got hot chocolate, went to the Garden of Bacchus, I put my hot chocolate down, went to talk to Annabeth, then turn around to get my hot chocolate, saw a flash of sliver, and my hot chocolate gone," said Piper.

"When we were on our way here, I was looking around when I saw a flash of sliver," said Annabeth.

"And Nico thinks you guys are crazy?" asked Jason.

"Yes," the four of them answered. Nico, Reyna, Jason, Hazel, and Frank burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Leo. Jason, Hazel, and Frank stopped laughing. Reyna and Nico were now chunking.

"Well that flash of sliver was Donna. You did see a wolf Leo," answered Hazel.

"Why would a wolf be here?" asked Percy.

"Donna is daughter of Lupa and lives here," answered Frank.

"But why would she do this?" answered Jason.

"Reyna. Nico. Why are you two still chunking? Do you guys know something?" Annabeth.

Both of them smiled and Nico answered, "I met Donna on one of my weekly visits. So when you guys told me we were visiting New Rome together, Reyna, Donna, and I came up a plan to prank you guys. And you guys made it so easy."

"It was a prank?" asked Piper.

"Yes and I think it is time you meet Donna in person. Donna!" said Reyna. Then a 6 foot sliver wolf came in. Donna also had red on her feet until her ankles, muzzle, ears, tip of tail, on her chest, and underside. Her eyes were sliver.

"You can talk to them," said Reyna. Donna then turned into a 6 foot girl of 16 with sliver eyes. Her hair is sliver with red highlights in it.

"Hello," greeted Donna.

"Wow. You can turn into a wolf. So cool," said Leo. The others then greeted her. From there and on, Donna became a good friend to the group but she was the most loyal to Reyna and Nico. Leo also found out it is not a good idea to angry Donna and not to flirt with her. Leo got a black eye for both.

**I had made a picture of what Donna would look like. L try to make her fur sliver but sliver is not really a choice so it looks more white but think it looks sliver and then you got it. Credit goes to Wyndbain. It is where I got the wolf from and color it there. **


	2. Chapter 2 The True Pack

I don't own anything.

_Wolf body language _

The True Pack

Donna ran over to Reyna. She was in her wolf form.

"Hello Donna. Are you going to be running with Lupa's pack for the next couple of days?" asked Reyna. Donna's body language said "_yes"_. All of the Romans had learned to speak wolf when they had spent time with Lupa and her pack.

"When are you going?" asked Reyna.

_"Tonight," answered Donna._

"Alright, let's tell the others that you are leaving tonight," said Reyna and with that Donna and Reyna went to the field of Mars to find the others.

"Hey, Donna. Reyna," greeted Percy.

"Hey Percy," said Reyna.

_"Hey," greeted Donna._

"Donna will be leaving tonight. She will be gone a couple of days," said Reyna.

"Why?" asked Hazel.

_"I will be running with the pack for a couple of days," answered Donna._

"What did she say?" asked Leo.

"Donna will be running with Lupa's pack for a couple of days and will be leaving tonight," answered Jason.

"Why?" asked Piper.

_"There my pack," answered Donna._

"How is running with Lupa's pack?" answered Annabeth.

_"It is fun but I have no friends in the pack. There is no to play around with," answered Donna._

"Donna said it is fun but she has on friends and there is no one to play with," said Frank before anyone could ask.

"Why don't we have dinner all together?" asked Nico.

"Great idea," said Percy.

_"Yay. Let's do it," said Donna._

"Alright," said Reyna. The ten of them went off to get something to eat. They pick a burger place and Donna turned to her human form. Most of the time Donna stayed in her wolf form. Soon it was time for Donna to leave and go join the pack.

"See you when you come back," said Reyna while she hugged Donna.

Nico also hugged Donna and said, "Good-bye."

"Bye," said Jason.

"Later," said Leo.

"Bye," said Percy.

"Bye," said Annabeth.

"Bye," said Piper.

"Good-bye," said Frank.

"Good-bye," said Hazel. They all also hugged Donna.

_"See you when I get back," said Donna. _She then turned into her wolf form and ran off.

Donna ran with her mother's pack but she was not having as much fun as she used to with her mother's pack. Donna wanted to be with Reyna, Nico, and the pack.

_"What is wrong?" asked Lupa._

_ "The run is not as fun as it used to be," answered Donna._

_ Lupa looked at her and then said, "You have a new pack. You want to be with that pack. Go and join them," said Lupa._

_ "Thanks mother," said Donna and then she ran off to see her pack._

_ "Reyna, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel," said Donna when she ran in front of them._

"Donna why are you here?" asked Reyna.

_"I here to be with my true pack," said Donna._

"Donna came back to be with her true pack," said Nico.

"What?" asked Percy.

"That is what Donna said," answered Nico.

"Oh. I didn't know you knew wolf Nico," said Percy.

"I spend a lot of time with Reyna and Donna," said Nico.

"Alright," said Percy.

_"I came to run with you guys," said Donna._

"She came to run with us," said Jason.

"What does that mean?" asked Leo.

"It means Donna wants to spend time with us," answered Annabeth.

_"Let's run and play," said Donna._

"Let's go run and play with Donna," Hazel.

"That's a good idea," said Frank.

"Running with Donna sounds fun," said Piper.

"Then let's do it," said Reyna. Nico nodded from beside her and all of them ran with Donna. There was also some play fights. When midnight came, Donna stopped and started howling. Nico and Reyna started to howl with Donna. The others looked at each other and started howling too. From there on, Donna spent time running and playing with Reyna, Nico, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, Leo, and Hazel every year. It was fun and nobody wanted to stop it.


End file.
